The Champion
by BlazingLeviathan
Summary: Kyle, a young 18 year old trainer who has already conquered the Unova region, turns his attention over to Sinnoh. He makes friends, overcomes hardship, and maybe, just maybe, finds a little bit more than that. 'When the twins return to the side, In the hearts of the ones they reside, Their one true wish shal be made true, Only if the power remains with two' Go forth, and read..
1. Chapter 1

***...* = Thought**  
**"..." = speech**  
**-...- = Telepathy**

**Apologies for any spelling mistakes if there is any. Also, this my first story so don't forget to R&R. This chapter is just a beginning of the story giving you an idea of the story.**

**Also, i am adding this sentence as i have just completed chapter 5 and would like to tell you the quality has been upped since the first 3/4 chapters but these first few are important for the story so still read them. Apologies for the lack of time put into these first few.**

**Pokemon - Rachel = Kirlia. Jade = Seperior. Flare = Simisear. Liz = Loppuny. Jason = Caracosta. Jess = Unfezant.**

**ONE DOTH NOT OWNETH POKEMON**

**Narrators POV**

Today started out like any other day for Kyle. Wake up, shower, get changed, eat breakfast and set off on his way to continue his Pokemon journey. Kyle was 16 years of age when he begin his great journey, due to family complications and an injury from a not too friendly group of Ekans one day he started 6 years late, however this did not phase him as he was as willing as ever to begin his new journey. He was given an egg as a birthday gift from his dad on his 14th, an egg, which he later found out to contain a female ralts which he called Rachel. After visiting professor Juniper to get his first Pokemon,a little female snivy he called Jade, he set off on his pokemon adventure. During his travels around the Unova region, defeating all of the Gym Leaders and beating the Champion, he had caught a female Buneary who he called Liz, a male Simisear he called Flare, a Male Caracosta called Jason and a Female Unfezant called Jess. And that is how he got to where he is today, traversing the Sinnoh region a year later at the age of 17, with all of his pokemon fully evolved apart from Rachel, who decided to hold the Everstone Kyle had won in a trainer battle until she had become stronger as a Kirlia. Kyle was different from any other trainer. He could actually talk to pokemon. No he wasn't that guy running around screaming, scaring both people and pokemon when trying to talk to them and drinking out of the sewage.. no not at all... that was his cousin tom. As i said earlier... family problems. Kyle could actually speak with a pokemon and hear them as he would any person. It was a gift. Not only this he let his pokemon walk around with him instead of being in their pokeballs, which none of them liked, and he would get a few confused looks from passers by; he didn't care. To him his pokemon weren't tools, weapons or anything like that, they were his friends and family.

**General POV**

"'Yawn'Well guys. We should get to sleep. Tomorrow we fight Roark and i want to make sure we all have some good sleep so we can kick the shit out of him". They all looked at him confused. Which made him think. *I really need to teach them what sarcasm is*."Guys, i was being sarcastic... it was a joke" he then received an orchestra of "Ohhhh"'s and decided to get into bed. After getting comfortable Rachel, with some help from Liz, got onto the bed and laid on his chest while Liz got under the sheets and laid on her side. This happened every day. He went to bed and Rachel an Liz went with him. He had done this with all of his pokemon when he first had them, the difference was they had not grown out of it yet like the others but he didn't mind. It comforted him to know that someone was there, in the same way it comforted the girls knowing that they were safe with him there with them. With no warning, sleep overcame them.


	2. Chapter 2

**...* = Thought**  
**"..." = speech**  
**-...- = Telepathy**

**Pokemon - Rachel = Kirlia. Jade = Serperior. Flare = Simisear. Liz = Buneary. Jason = Caracosta. Jess = Unfezant.**

**Kyle's POV**

A beam of bright light protruded through the slit in the curtain and straight into my eyes.*You know, it amazes me that even though the sun is as far away from me as it is, the bastard can still get in my eyes*. I looked over at the clock to see it was only 6 a.m and decided i should get a shower. I carefully lifted up a still sleeping Rachel and laid her in the bed with Liz, then headed off to get a shower. I always loved the pokemon centres. They had nice beds, and the showers... ohhhhhh nothing beats a good shower. It did feel weird today though i had that feeling that, someone was watching me. Every time i looked at the small opening in the door i didn't see anyone so i just decided i'm going delusional. I turned off the hot water and dried myself before wrapping the towel around my waist. I turned to look in the partially steamed up mirror to see a sexy, blond haired, blue eyed, thin 6ft 4 piece of art looking back at me.*Bitches be fabulous. Hey, i'm allowed to be vein*.I turned around to see everyone up, well, when i say everyone i mean everyone but Flare. Have to slap the shit out of that guy or bribe him with food to get him up.

* * *

I turned my head to see Rachel and Liz whispering to each other giggling."So girls, what's so funny this morning?"I asked. They both jumped and began to blush. Those two were impossible to understand, so i left it, grabbed my clothes and headed in to the bathroom to get changed and spike my hair up. I walked back out and let everyone else have their tun seen as our match didn't start until 11 a.m. After everyone was finished we headed out for a quick breakfast then set off towards the gym.

* * *

I looked at the gym doors, straightened my t-shirt and walked in. I laid my arm against the front desk."Sir" He looked up at me "move your arm before i break it".*wow what a cunt*."oops. sorry" I said with a monotone voice to let him know i didn't appreciate what he said."You're Kyle right? You can go straight through, Roark will be waiting for you. I assume you already know the rules 'Mr Champion'"He said, being smart. I sighed and nodded and walked through the doors to be met by Roark."No offence sir, but your receptionist is an utter twat". He just nodded and walked over to his side."Well Kyle. I am hoping for a good battle today. The champion of Unova better not let me down" He shouted across the arena. "Don't worry, you will be fine if you live up to your expectations" i shouted in reply."Lets do this." With him using a rock type, i was confident i could wipe them all out with Jason, but i wanted a battle not a 1 minute work out."Go! Geodude!"He threw his pokeball for a larger than usual Geodude to burst out from the red light.I turned around to my team "Lets go Flare." His body erupted in fire."Show off" i heard Jade mutter.

"Well, i expected more of a smart move from you Kyle, i hope you know what you're getting yourself into" He said with a laugh. I just smiled in return. As soon as "Fight" was announced by the referee Flare hit geodude with a grass knot(yes it can learn this, i checked) and knocked it straight out. This was the same for his onix which left Rorke sweating with worry. Sadly, taking two down Flare had began to tire so i called him back and gave him a pat on the back. He turned to me and smiled.

I then felt a tug on my trouser leg, it was Rachel."Um... Kyle? Can i have this one?" I looked over to the Cranidos smirking at me, i knelt down to get to Rachels line of sight then looked at her. "I know you can take him, but, are you sure?"She jumped on me and hugged my arm. "100%" She then release me, and put the everstone i had given her in my hand and walked onto the field.*So this is why she wanted to finish him off*. I smiled and stood back up just in time for the ref to shout "Battle". Before i knew it, the Cranidos as charging full speed at her, i'd never seen anything run so fast. Just before it was about to hit Rachel she teleported behind it, only for it to turn around and hit her directly with a head but in the chest. "RACHEL!Are you okay!"i began to run towards her -Kyle, i'm fine- she said as she wobbled an stood up. I stopped and turned around to get back into my area. I knew she could handle herself but i hated to see any of my team get i reached my side of the field "Cranidos is unable to battle. Kyle wins!"

* * *

**I already had Chapter 1&2 written and i have either half of or all of chapter 3 (Haven't decided yet) Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to give me feedback. Also what do you think about cousin Tom! Thought i would try and make a funny :D**

**-Leviathan Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

***...* = Thought**  
**"..." = speech**  
**-...- = Telepathy**

**Pokemon - Rachel = Gardevoir. Jade = Serperior. Flare = Simisear. Liz = Buneary. Jason = Caracosta. Jess = Unfezant.**

As i turned around i saw a bright white light engulf Rachel. I had seen this happened many a time and i was so proud when i knew what was happened. As the light dissipated, a Gardevoir was stood where Rachel was. Her luscious green hair covered one eye and her bright white dress flowed elegantly down her body.*Well fuck me sideways... she is beautiful*.I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts only to be tackled by her."KYLE! KYLE! I evolved" she cheered hugging me tightly. After realising what she was doing she blushed and stood up. "Ummm. i-I'm sorry... i-i don't know what came over me she said turning away hoping i didn't notice her blush. I walked up to her and hugged her, "proud 'a you." i said tormenting her."Shut up" she said while playfully punching my arm.

"Well i can't say i'm surprised, but that was one of the best matches i have had in a while. A little one sided but now i know i need to train more and i will be expecting a rematch" Roark put his hand on my shoulder and with the other, handed me the coal badge "You truly deserve this." He said, giving me a firm handshake. "Well" i began "They did most of the work" I motioned my hand towards my team. "well in that case you all deserve it. I look forward to meeting you again". I thanked him and exited the Gym.

* * *

"Well guys i'm proud of all of you. Lets get you healed and get some food"."I'm fucking starving"i mumbled then got a slap on the arm from Liz and a telling off for swearing."that's trainer abuse i tell ya'" i said angrily as the others laughed. After getting everyone healed and getting some food, we all returned to the pokemon centre with my hands full of extra food the guys ordered for tomorrow. I plopped the food on the table and told the group i was getting a shower. Again i couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. I'd tell someone about it but i didn't want to end up in a straight jacket like my cousin.

* * *

**I decide to shorten both Chapter 2&3 so i already have 4 and 5 prepared! This is going to have a lot more chapters then i thought... chapter 2 was almost 1.2k words so i thought that was wayyyy too much. Anyway guys, enjoy and don't forget to R&R!**

**-Leviathan out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, decided i should put more detail and make this chapter a lot longer than the previous ones. As most of this was pre-written when i decided to add more detail there won't be a lot in but in the next few chapters i'm going to spend a lot more time on them.**

Rachels POV

I loved to watch him in the shower. Me and Liz had been doing it for a while without him noticing. The truth is, we both really like him. And i mean like like him. We knew he didn't feel the same way and it was looked down upon in most places to be in a relationship with a pokemon, but not illegal.A hand tapped my shoulder which made me jump and nearly fall over. It was Flare. He was so annoying sometimes. I punched him on the shoulder "What did you do that for!" I said whispering angrily."You know, it would be a shame if Kyle found out what you two were doing" He said with a wide smile on his face.

"You wouldn't"."Oh Kyle!"he called with his grin getting wider. Liz put her paw on his mouth and shushed him. "Please flare please please don't. He would release us" she moved her hand."All right i won't if it makes you feel happy" he said as he let out a "Hmff" and sat down, folding his arms. "We will tell him"Liz said"But now isn't the right time.A voice came from across the room. It was Jade "You know, you two should tell him sooner rather than later. It isn't right what you're doing without his consent". Jade. Always the one to knock some sense into us."I know" I said "But what if he doesn't feel that way?""Well" Jade said "what if he does?""What if i do what" said a voice from behind us. I sighed and closed my eyes as i looked over my shoulder, then opening one eye to see who was there. Just our luck, Kyle was stood right behind us. "Fuck" said both me and Liz at the same time "Woah woah woah let me get this straight. When i swear its bad but you two can. Thats not fair! And whats wrong with me being here? Was i not suppost to hear something?"I began to blush as Kyle was stood there with just a towel covering his lower half. I looked over to see Liz was too. Oh how i wanted so much to just push him onto the bed and have my way with him. I wanted him to be my mate. I _needed_ him.I had feelings for him when i was a Kirlia but now i've evolved, it seems they have only gotten stronger."Arceus knows whats up with you two. I'm getting changed" and with that he got a pair of boxers and the bottom half of some PJ's and went back into the bathroom."That was close"Liz said while wiping the sweat off her face."remember what i said you two" Jade said with a smile before falling to sleep along with the rest of the gang, apart from Flare, which worried me a little. I wondered if he was going to tell Kyle and i was about to say something but Kyle came out of the bathroom. After that he laid on the bed with me and Liz cuddling up to either side of him while Flare was laying at the bottom of the bed.

* * *

Kyles POV

I turned on the t.v to find that there was a pokemon talent contest on, so i kept it on to see if anything interesting happened. I was quite happy that i had two beautiful girls at my side and i began to blush without even noticing "Whats up Kyle? Not used to having two _gorgeous_ women at your side, Hmm? Blushies!" Liz said putting her hands on the side of her face and winking at me which just made me blush even more. Before i could say anything Flare spoke up "Kyle, there's something the girls wanted to ask you "

* * *

General POV

Both the girls began to blush and sweat. He was going to say it. He was going to tell Kyle how they felt. "Do you think they could have some more food because they're still a little hungry" A wide grin formed on Flares face just before he was knocked out by a punch at either side from the girls. "Ummm... Why in the name of Arceus did you knock him out?" Kyle said being a little worried for his own safety. "Well he needs his sleep and you know what he is like to wake up in the morning if he hasn't slept enough" Liz said with a giggle then winked. This got a small chuckle from Kyle. "He can be a diva in the morning" Kyle said, again chuckling slightly. Before he knew it both Liz and Rachel were asleep. He looked at Liz, and oh Arceus was she beautiful. Her curves were endless and her little fluffy tail was cuter than imaginable. Then there was Rachel. With her new form making her look better than ever. Her light green hair flowed over her face and her silky smooth dress covered what any god could wish for. And he was laid in bed between both of them. He liked them both; almost loved them. But he knew their body's would never be his wonderland. As he lay there he wondered if he should tell them. Tell them that they were gorgeous. Tell them that his lif would be empty without them. Tell them how her felt. Alas, he knew, deep down in his heart, they didn't feel the same way. Yes, it wasn't normal to feel this way about a pokemon never mind two. All he knew was as every day passed that he had to keep his feelings for them under-wrap, made him more depressed, even though he didn't show it. And with that, he fell asleep.

* * *

Kyles POV

Half way through the night i woke up to Liz stirring and grabbing my arm tighter and tighter. She was dreaming. She was so cute when she slept, it brought a smile to my face. I lay my head on the pillow and began to stroke her soft ears. She stopped fidgeting and i saw a smile on her face. "Mmmhh.. Kyle" Ok, now she was talking in her sleep. It was one thing to wake me up but i needed sleep and her talking wouldn't let me. I was about to wake her up when "No... Noo... Not that hole the other one.". "What..." i said in a whisper. Ok, now i was confused. "Right there... mmph... that's it" She was having a dream. About fucking me? Ok, ok. I'm either dreaming myself or she is having a nightmare. She can't think of me like that... can she? She began to stir again and woke up."Kyle?" She said while rubbing the tiredness from her eyes"What are you doing awake?I was having a nice dream" Ohhhhhh shit... this really put me on the spot. Should i tell her or just lie. If i tell her she could either punch me or love me and i doubt it will be the latter."uu..u-umm nothing... i-i just couldn't sleep is all" I said, hoping i had made the right choice."Oh well try this" She turned over to lay on her other side and pushed her body up against mine, then wrapped my arm around her. ."u-u-ummm yeah. T-thanks.""Good. Now sleep" she replied again falling to sleep. I felt so awkward it was unbelievable. I can't believe she just said that. Did she even know what she was dreaming about?Because of this, i still couldn't sleep for a while. Eventually, i closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

I was woken up by a tired looking Simisear, which surprised me because it's usually the oher way around."Come on ya tool. Get up".i was surprised to see i was still spooning Liz, which reminded me of last night. I would have to tell her about that. As she woke up she turned her head to me and smiled "Did you sleep well?"I nodded "I told you this would work. Now i'm going to shower before you because i can't wait half an hour. You're like a women with the amount of time you spend in there"She said sticking out her tongue while walking into the bathroom. Jess jumped on the bed and looked at me. "Soooo... Anything interesting happen last night hmm?" she said. Did they hear her too? No, they couldn't have. "Well apart from Liz talking in her sleep no not really. Why do you ask?"."Oh no reason" she got up and giggled, while hopping away. I looked over at Jason "Women huh?" i said as he nodded understandingly. Well today was the day we headed to Canalave city, which means we passed through Jublife so we could have a nice break. If all went well we could be in Jubilife by nightfall. I decided to pack my bag and get everything ready.

After having a shower, we all dug into the food we brought home from yesterday and it was beautiful. There wasn't a bite left. I have to say i ate like a Tepig, but i had no shame in it. After a quick rest to let our breakfast settle, we headed down to the front desk and returned the key to Nurse Joy. the good thing was, i was actually related to the 'Joy' family so i didn't have to pay for a room which when you're a trainer is a _big_ help. After saying our goodbye, we were on our way to Jubilife city. I had heard a lot about it and was told they had some of the best restaurants in the region. After an hour or so of walking in silence with no wild pokemon appearing, Jason noticed a pokemon in the distance. It was almost impossible to figure out, so i pulled out my pokedex to see if it could figure it out."Uxie, the Knowledge Pokemon. Known as 'The Being Of Knowledge', this Pokémon provided people with the intelligence necessary to solve various problems. It is a rare Pokemon and is considered a legendary" as soon as the poekdex entry finished, the pokemon vanished. "Well guys. Looks like we just saw our first legendary" i said in a giddy voice. I looked round to see they were in awe looking at the spot where the Legendary had just vanished. After getting no reply, i turned around and carried on. Several hours passed as we talked about how amazing it was to see a legendary and then somehow moving onto a conversation about why a pokedex is red. Only and handful of trainers battled us and even less wild pokemon came out to challenge us, and before we knew it, we had arrived at Jubilife city. You could tell it was the most modern city in Sinnoh by far. After getting something to eat and retiring to a pokemon centre, there were still a few hours of daylight so we decided we should go out and maybe go to an arcade or something.

I was just about to head out of our room i felt a small paw tap my shoulder. I turned around to see a Loppuny looking up at me. "Umm. Kyle? Do you mind if i stay here? I'm a little tired". This made me think. I could stay behind with her and talk to her about last night. And how i felt about her. "Sure no problem" i said "I might stay too im a little tired aswell if a think about i..." "Nope"She interrupted pushing me out of the door "You can't let the others walk around on there own." Ad that was the end of that. I knew there was no point arguing about why i should stay too because i'd never win. So i caved in and locked the door, following the others. "Hey" Rachel asked "Where's Liz?" "Oh she said she was tired and wanted some sleep so she stayed behind" i said sadly. An "oh" was all i got in reply so i headed on outside.

* * *

**Thats all guys. This chapter was double the length of most of the previous ones but i still felt it wasn't long enough. I can assure you that next time i will make it to 5k words in a chapter before running out of creative juice (Not that kind of juice you savages). Anyway thanks for reading guys.**

**-Leviathan out**


	5. Chapter 5

**(In case you forgot. i know i did)**

*******...* = Thought**  
**"..." = speech**  
**-...- = Telepathy**

**I'm back finally. To the guest who gave me the review thanks and i will try to delve more into their past and how they all met and a bit of back story to each of the Characters before Kyle started his journey in maybe some form of 'flashback chapter' or something. I've spent a while just not doing anything and getting a little stressed out about the exams i have coming up and i haven't written in weeks but hopefully i can get back into this story, improve it and get more people reading (Yes. I'm talking about you there). Without further a due, that is if anyone reads the writers comments, TO THE STORY, HUZAH!**

* * *

**Liz's POV**

*Oh no. Oh no. Oh no-no nooo!* I thought, scourging through Kyle's bag in attempt to find a minute minuscule bottle filled with pink pills. *Where are THEY!' I screamed to myself. I was looking for a bottle of pills containing 'Heat pills', also known in the medical world as tekawaydathurnihnus. After several minutes of flinging the contents of the bag around the room, i found them. As i grabbed a glass of water and slipped one into my mouth, i felt the burning in my loins ease a little. Granted, they didn't _completely_ take it away, but they helped. I flopped onto the bed, sweating. Still feeling a slight burning down there, but i knew there was only _one_ thing that could take it away. But i knew that wouldn't be happening any time soon. As i laid there, i thought about everything. the team, what we had in store ahead of us, and mostly... him. With that i drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Kyle's POV **

We were on our way back to the pokecenter after the amazing night we just had. We went to the arcade, got some food, had a few drinks and got merry but gladly not drunk. well, it was only me who drank so the others were lumbered with me while i was telling them how much i love them and so on. I felt sorry for them but it did bring me a bit of joy in the fact i knew they would take care of me. However, i couldn't stop thinking about what happened to Liz. Its not like her to not want to come out with us and have some fun. i would have to ask her about it when i got the chance so i added this as another thing to my mental question list.

-ask her how she feels about me

-ask her about why she didn't join us

i have to say those were only two of Arceus knows how many, but at this moment in time were the most important ones. I was in a world of my own and hadn't noticed that we had just reached the pokecenter. Joy looked up at me, smile and tutted, then looked back down to the computer filling out some patient information. I clambered up the stairs with the help of my trusty friends and we finally reached my room. I Shoved through the door and screamed "WERE BA,AAAACK!" only to get slapped across the back of the head by Rachel as i looked over to see Liz sleeping. I chuckled as Flare laughed too. Rachel then gave us a stern look and we did the 'Stand back, we have a bad ass over here' gesture ( /media/we-got-a-badass-over-here.723/) then again started to laugh. She rolled her eyes and walked in followed by the rest of the gang, Jason hi-fiving me and jess and jade giving us the same look as Rachel trying to cover up smiles.

I placed they food that we brought back for her on the bedside table and gingerly crawled into bed, as the hit to the head started to hurt and i realise it wouldn't be wise to earn myself a second one. Rachel came out of the shower and got in bed too, keeping the stern look she had worn not long ago. I figured, and if im honest hoped because it scared me, that she would be back to her normal, beautiful face in no time. I wrapped my arms around the sleeping loppuny and tickled her ears. She smiled, still asleep, enjoying the moment of affection i showed her. then, before i even knew it myself, i was asleep too.

* * *

**?'s POV**

I looked at him as he slept, looking horrid because he was drunk but still in a way, peaceful. I had done this a few times after he moved to Sinnoh. I can't remember the last time i was at home. Me and my brother were always travelling but we liked this region the best and decided to stay for a while. The first time i saw him i felt different, but in a good way. i... liked him. Like liked him. It was unusual because i had only just met him but i could tell, from that moment. My brother didn't know where i was, because if he did, he would probably kill him. he is too protective over me sometimes. as i looked down, i heard the gardevoir mumble in her sleep "Kyle" then she cuddled up to the boy more. that made it better, i knew his name now. *What a nice name*. I smiled and started to blush as i thought about him. "One day Kyle. We will be together". As i said that, he stirred.

* * *

**Kyle's POV**

I stirred awake, rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes. I looked over to the clock.*5am. Eugh* i thought. There was something up. I don't know what but something felt... different. i surveyed the room to find everything in its original place and everyone in the same spot the fell asleep in. Sill. Something wasn't right. It was as if, i was being watched. Every day i get crazier and crazier. *Just like my cousin* i thought with a little smirk. I then heard a giggle. I looked around to fins the source but everyone was asleep and no one else was in the room. Well, i hoped there wasn't. I started to lay up to stretch my back and oh Arceus, how i wish i didn't try and sit up so fast. i hit my head on something, hard. "Fuck" i whispered angrily as i heard and "Owwwwwww..." And a slight sob. "Hello?" i said, "i-is anyone there?" i waited for a while before reaching my hand out infront of me and i felt something. "Hello?" I repeated with a shaky voice all i heard back was "a... eh... uh... b-b-b-b-b-b-b-"then i felt a gust of wind as my window flung open. I rubbed my head thinking *Great, now i got a pain on the front of my head aswell as the back. What, or who, was that?* I asked myself, wishing i knew the answer. I was pretty creeped out about it too. it's not anyday you get a, well, something in your room head butting you and flying out of your window. From what i could infer, it was a pokemon... but which one?

* * *

**Well guys i actually wrote this faster than i thought and decided to finish it off there. if you have any questions or any suggestions i would be happy to take them and remember i will be going into more depth about the characters backgrounds soon. I was going to make this chapter longer than the last but i just couldn't resist leaving it here (translation, im done for a day or two and wanted to post). If you can guess who the Unknown character is you get a free tub of BEN AND JERRY'S!**

**Anyway guys, thats it.**

**BlazingLeviathan, ou... (Gets Punched in the back of the head)**

**Me- What the fuck? Who was that**

**Kyle- yeah, douche. You don't like getting hit and you did it to me TWICE! In one chapter!**

**Me- Well i wasn't planning on breaking the fourth wall but i just guess thats you being you. always ignorant and wanting to be in chage**

**kyle- Say that to me again, i dare you!**

**Jade comes in and stands between us**

**Jade-Come one ladies, put your claws back in**

**Kyle mumbles "Fuck off" and gets hit by jade in the back of the head**

**Kyle- Oh you planned that, DIDN'T YOU!**

**Me- HAUL ASS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and welcome to the next chapter. First of all I would like to thank my friend Jonathan(Jonny) for helping with the ideas from this chapter and up and also would like to thank him for proof reading them and correcting my fails. Also thank you for reading and i hope you are enjoying what's up so far :) at this moment only Jonny has guessed who it was in the room 'lastnight' so i now owe him Ben & Jerrys -.- but get guessing, they should be revealed soon.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Kyle's POV**

I woke up as the sun protruded through the small parting in the curtains, signalling it was time for me to get going. The sweet scent of oranges from the food we had brought back last night enticed my nostrils, making me want my fill. If only we hadn't brought it for Liz, it would already have been eaten. I went to sit up, my head ached, making me remember the happenings of earlier on. Who was that, and more importantly, why were they watching me? I sighed, hoping the answers would come in time, knowing I should get on with my day. I heard a buzzing sound, and looked over to see that my Xtransceiver was going off. I was thankful that it wasn't on loudspeaker, and that it didn't wake everyone up, because they were still asleep and I knew, if I woke them up, my head would only get worse. As I looked on the screen the picture showed Professor Rowan. I picked up the phone.

"Hello Professor, long time no speak." I said in a whisper.

"Why hello Kyle. I have some good news, if you're willing to hear it?" Now I was interested.

"Sure, go ahead"

"Well, I'm delighted to tell you that your High Priority Licence has been delivered and organised, so I sent Dawn to take it to you, she will arrive shortly in the Pokemon centre and wait for you. Also, I would like to congratulate you on seeing Uxie. This is one of very few times it has revealed itself, and I thank you because I now have an entry for him."

"Oh I'm glad that came, and thank you for telling me about it. I was told nothing when I became champ,"I laughed "Is that all?"

"Yes" he replied "Goodbye"

"C'ya" I said putting the phone down.

*Finally, my H.P Licence, (A High Priority Licence is given out to only very important people in the world such as champions and the Government) now I can have up to 18 pokemon on my team at once. Gotta love those privileges*

I thought to myself smiling. But then I thought. I have no idea who Dawn is, or what she looks like. I'm just going to have to hope she knows what i look like*. I quietly got out of bed, trying to not wake up the others. It was 10 a.m, so I decided I should go and get a shower, and if my team wasn't up, I would wake them or, in Flares case, atleast attempt to wake.

I got in the shower, shaved, brushed my teeth, the daily routine, and got dressed into some dark jeans, a white top, a red jacket and black hi-top ankle trainers and put on some hair gel. I walked over to the bed and woke up the girls, then moving onto the rest of the team apart from Flare. I had a plan for Flare. As everyone was up, I 'Shh'd them and pointed to Flare. I got a pint glass of water and stood above him, letting out a quiet ''muhahaha'. With one tip of my hand, the water flew out of the glass, covering the ape-like creature. I jumped back as he sprung up, screaming and hauled ass out of the door. We all fell down and laughed for a good 10 minutes. Not long after, Flare walked into the room, arms crossed, looking down, just like a child who didn't get his way. Everyone tried their best to not laugh.

Liz walked over to the food from last night and picked it up, tilting her head to the side.

"What's this?"

"Oh, we brought that back for you from lastnight. You can have it before we head out" I replied.

"Well I'm not really hungry so one of you guys can have it. I don't want it to go to waste."

That was it, those words triggered something in my mind as I began to sprint for the food. It had been teasing me all day. I jumped for the bedside table, I could taste it already. I stretched out my fingers in hope I would reach it sooner, I was an inch away, then, I stopped. Floating in mid air.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I screamed. I looked around the room to see Rachel's eyes were blue. She was seriously using psychic on me?!

"Rachel! What are you doing!" I Screamed. Without saying a word, she walked over to the bedside table, picked up the little container and some chopsticks and sat on the bed eating and smiling at me as she held me there making me watch.

"Gimme Gimme Gimme Gimme Gimme Gimme Gimme!" I said, waving my arms toward her in an attempt to reach the food.

"Whats up Kyleeeeee, You want some? Hmm?" she said teasing me. All right, this was the last straw. The last resort... the worst thing I could ever do. I had no choice. From this moment, there was no turning back. There would be consequences to my actions, but I wanted the food... so badly.

This was it.

No turning back.

I couldn't change my mind.

Then I did the unthinkable...

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I looked into his eyes, it was soooo cute. He was pulling the 'Puppy dog face'.

"Awwww, alrighty then" I said letting him out of the grasp of my psychic powers "You can have ONE, piece. Ok?" I said to him as he nodded. He approached me as I held out the small cardboard box with the weird symbols on it and the chopsticks. Before I had time to blink, he snatched the contained and shovelled the food into his mouth, making his cheeks bulge like a chipmunk.

"KYLE!" I shouted lightly slapping him on the arm several times "No!". He began to chew the chicken slowly and after a few minutes was able to swallow it "You greedy so and so" I said crossing my arms.

He patted his stomach and sat down beside me, pulling me into a hug and shoving me onto my side on the bed as he nuzzled me.

"Thankyouuu Rachelll" He said in a child like tone. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Thats all right" I said, patting his head and giggling. I poked his belly "You're getting awfully fat though"

"Oh my gawd" He said in the accent of an american teenage girl (Or lumpy space princess from Adventure Time). "Have you ever heard of 'stocking up for winter'?"

"Well im pretty sure you don't stock up 6 months_ before_, hmm?" I said, poking him again. He just stared at me in a 'not impressed' fashion.

"Anyway. We have to go and meet a girl called Dawn so i can go and get the H.P licence I told you about, she's Rowans assistant so play nice hmmkay?" Kyle said jokingly. I'd only play nice if she didn't flirt with him. If she did, i will give her the worst nightmares she could'nt even imagine. We packed our things and left the comfort of the room to go on our journey, well, not before seeing Dawn that is.

**General POV**

Kyle walked down the stairs of the Pokecenter from his room, with his team in trail. He made his way over to the desk to talk to Nurse Joy.

"Hi, Kyle" She said with a smile "How you feeling since last night?"

"Hey, Joy. And not too bad. I wasn't that drunk. Oh, and you haven't seen anyone around here called Dawn have you? She is suppose to meet me here?"

"Kyle?" said a voice from behind. He turned to see one of the most beautful girls he had ever seen. She was 18 and had cobalt blue shoulder length hair and a white beanie with a pink pokeball print on it. She wore a mini dress, which is mostly black, with a white under shirt with a short pink skirt showing off her legs. He just stood there in amazement with his mouth open. Rachel and Liz hit him on either arm to stop him drooling.

"Oh, erm y-yeah. Thats me. I guess you're Dawn"

"Yup" She said with a smile handing him his H.P licence "There you go"

"Oh, thanks" He said, taking it from her hands as he felt her silky smooth skin. Rachel and Liz weren't too happy and were staring at her with a look of hostility. A flash of red light blinded them as a small Piplup popped out and saluted.

"Good Morning!" He said. He was small, and cute. The same as almost every Piplup.

"So" Kyle started "You're a trainer?"

"Well" Dawn said rubbing her left arm "I want to be, but I don't want to leave my mom on her own and she gets worried and doesn't want me travelling alone, even though im 18" She looked down in shame. Kyle noticed the sadness in her eyes and thought.

"Well here's an idea. Call your mom now, and tell her you have someone to travel with and keep you out of danger and ask her if she will be ok with it" he said, proud that he was able to come up with a plan.

"B-but. I don't know anyone who will travel with me" She replied, becoming even sadder.

"Well, I'm just saying, hint, if it was me, hint, I would want you to be able to travel, hint, and I wouldn't mind travelling with you, hint."

"A-are you saying you'd let me travel with you!" Dawn said, cheering up from before.

"Yes i am, if you want to"

"Oh Kyle" Dawn ran up to him and hugged him putting her face onto his chest "Thankyou thankyou thankyou!"

"It's nothing. You seem like a nice person and I'd like to help out." Kyle replied smiling "Now, why don't we call your mom and talk to her about this" And that was all she needed to hear, she was on the video phone before anyone else could process Kyles offer. A middle aged women appeared on the screen.

"Hi honey." She said "Who's that boy next to you, your boyfriend?" She said in a whisper as Kyle chuckled.

"Mom! No! This is Kyle. He offered to take me with him around the region" Dawn replied, a little of her anger showing towards her mother when she had just embarrassed her infront of a hot guy.

"I don't know. Is he strong enough to take care of you?" She said worriedly.

"Well" Kyle spoke up "I am the Champion of the Unova region" He said with pride.

"Wait! You're that Kyle! I'm so sorry! Of course Dawn, you will be safe with him!"

"She will. I take good care of friends"

Dawns mom whispers to her "And maybe more than friends"

"Mom!" Dawn shouted blushing.

"Alright dear, goodbye and enjoy your journey. I love you" Dawns mom said ending the call.

"Kyle" Dawn turned to face him "Thank you. This means so much to me" she hugged him again and this time, she saw the Loppuny and Gardevoir staring at her with hate.

* * *

**Ok guys, that's it for now. Spent a while working on this one and I'm quite proud because it has only been a day since I uploaded chapter 5. Anyway guys don't forget R&R**

**BlazingLeviathan, Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! What did you think of the last chapter? Oh and Shadow, don't worry i will make sure Dawn isn't killed by a Gardevoir and Loppuny :) I'm a nice guy and she is a character who is close to everyone's heart. **

**I will just severely injure her...**

**_Anyway_ welcome to chapter 6 and i hope you guys are reading these authors comments. When i use the 'Narrator' character just think of the guy's voice in the Anime at the start of some of the episodes.  
**

**On with the lead up to killing... oh wait, _you_ don't need to know about that yet.**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

**Narrator's POV**

And so, with his new travelling partner at his side, who knew what would await for Kyle and his friends. After meeting dawn and getting his H.P Licence, they headed off towards the port city, Canalave to go forth and earn his next badge. Dawn however would be preparing for her contest in Hearthrome. Training her Piplup to become the best Pokemon co-ordinators in the region.

* * *

**Kyle's POV**

The road to Canalave city was pretty quiet for the time being. With the odd trainer battle and wild pokemon. Dawn caught her first pokemon, a tiny Buizle. It was so fluffy that i almost died. I got talking with Dawn, about both of our lives and how we got into training and what we wanted to achieve.

"So" i said "Why do you want to travel? And how did you meet Piplup?"

Dawn smiled "Well. Ever since i was a little girl, i wanted to be like my mom. She travelled around the region participating in the contests and she became quite well known because of it. When her and my dad got married, she settled down and gave birth to me. I just want to carry on her legacy." Her smile became even bigger. "And i was given Piplup by the Professor. One day, when i went into the lab, The Professor was chasing him around the lab because he didn't want to go into his pokeball. Then when i walked in he ran up to me and jumped on me, so the professor gave him to me. That was about 3 years ago and we didn't really train so that why he hasn't evolved yet. But he is my best friend" she said, kissing the piplup who resided on her shoulder.

"I just seem to connect with pokemon easier than i do with people."

"What about you?"

"Well, my dad was the gym leader, Brycen, and i always looked up to him. Whenever he came home he would tell me about who he battled and what pokemon he went up against and all i ever wanted was to be like him. He was a trainer before that of course but was offered to work as a gym leader which he accepted so he could raise a family. i made my mind up at the age of 8 that i would become a strong trainer and show my dad something to be proud of. When i bet him in a gym battle, he started tearing up and hugged me so tight my face went blue." i smiled too

"And i met Rachel when she was in her egg. She was a birthday gift and when she hatched, it was one of the best days of my life. You should have seen her as a Ralts, she was so cute. Always happy and playing around. And if i was ever sad she would cheer me up every time. I don't know where i'd be without her. As for the others, i'll tell you later. There long stories"

We carried on walking and talking, mostly about whatever came into our heads or something similar to the previous subject. The amount of trainers became less and less, as did the wild pokemon, as we moved along the route.

* * *

I felt an unusual atmosphere between the group, and not a good one. i turned around to see Liz and Rachel trailing behind us, the slow wind Blowing the loppuny's ears to the side, aswell as the Gardevoir's dress. I had no idea what was up with them, and with the expression on their faces right now, i was a little afraid to ask. I decided it would be best to ask after we set up camp later on, as we wouldn't make it to Canalave city before nightfall.

It wasn't just the atmosphere that was unusual. I had the same feeling i had lastnight, in the room when... whatever it was, was there. I had to know for certain who it was. My mind danced around the millions of ideas i had come up with of how to see who it was. I decided to go with a simple approach. It wasn't very likely it would work but it was worth a try. Suddenly, i ran off into the distance, before stopping abruptly only to get ploughed down by the 'it' and shoved to the floor.

who, or whatever it was was laid on top of me, so i rolled over, making it so i was now above the unknown follower, holding it down.

"Who, are you?" i said questioningly, but i didn't shout, not wanting to scare them as i didn't know if i was strong enough to hold them down. I heard a sigh, and the invisible figure began to form a shape. A tornado of red and white ran across the figure of the pursuer.I could tell it was a Pokemon. As the figure became solid. I stood there in awe. Completely shocked of what was laid down before me. By this time, the rest of the gang had caught up with me and gasped in shock.

"Y-y-y-y... your L-latias!" i said, struggling to piece together something in the form of a sentence. She blushed and turned her head to the side.

"Umm... Yeah... Hi." She replied

"Wait!" Said Dawn "She can talk?!"

"Yeah, all legendarys can" the latias replied

"B-but" I took a deep breath, attempting to regain my speaking abilities "Why were you following me, and were you the one in my room last night?"She blushed harder, a little shocked that i had just figured out what she had been doing.

"I-I-I" It was nice to see i wasn't the only one who could piece together a sentence at this moment. "I was curious. I felt something, _different_ about you. You are special" I blushed a little at her compliment "Could we talk about this alone? instead of on the path where people can see me. And without them?" She pointed to my team and dawn. All of my team had an attack at the ready, with the exception of Flare, who seemed to have fainted at the sight of one of the legendary Eon Twins. I looked into the psychic-dragons amber eyes, shining from the glare of the sun. The red parts of her body were crimson, also being emphasised by the radiating light from the sun.

"Sure. Its late anyway"I said, holding out my hand to help her up. I turned to everyone, and put my hand out straight, lowering it informing them that they should disarm. "So we should set up camp.

* * *

**General POV**

As Kyle, Dawn, Latias and the others walked a little further down the road, everyone was silent. not a word, not a whisper came from anyone's mouth. Eventually, they saw a little clearing in the tree line and decided to head through and found a nice place to set up camp. After kyle set up his tent as well as Dawn, Kyle and Jason set out to find firewood. The atmosphere was still tense around the camp, not because of Latias, but more because of Dawn. Rachel and Liz hated the way that she was with Kyle. Ever since she joined the group Kyle had hardly spoken a word to them. Spending all of his time with her. They couldn't understand why he was so fond of her, or why on earth he asked her to join him after only knowing her a minute or two. If she thought that she could take Kyle away from them, she had another thing coming. They wouldn't let him go without a fight.

"So" a voice said, breaking the silence "What's your name? And what do you think of Kyle" It was Latias. She looked over to Rachel, waiting for a response

"Umm.. I'm Rachel" She said awkwardly "And this is Liz, Jade, Jess,Flare and Dawn" She let out a low growl on the last name, making Dawn edge a little further away from the group "And what do i think of Kyle? Well he's smart, sweet, cute, oh you should see his puppy dog eyes aww. And although he may not look it, he eats more than a Wailord. Why were you following him anyway?

"Well, i was flying around with my brother and i flew past you. I stopped because when i looked at him i noticed something... different. I could tell he wasn't just your average human. So after that, i stayed close and tried to visit everyday just to see if anything changed or anything happened. I never really expected to get caught doing it" She was blushing now, a little embarrassed that she had been following someone around like she had "And when he caught me and saw who i was, it was as if, something changed. As if something inside of him sparked and set something off. I'm not sure what it is but i hope to find out. If my brother knew what i had been doing he would have taken me away from this region, back home. But if he knew that Kyle has seen me... i don't know what he would do" She looked down at the floor, ashamed that her brother might hurt Kyle for something that wasn't his fault.

Jade and Liz came over to the Psychic dragon and sat next to it, placing a hand on its back.

"If you want to stay, we will do all we can to make sure you will. No matter if its your brother, or Kyle who wants you to go away. But i'm sure Kyle wouldn't want you to" Jade said. This made the Latias perk up a bit, and she now was wearing a smile. Suddenly, a white light engulfed the Latias, forcing everyone to look away. As they Looked back, It was not a Latias that stood in place...

* * *

**Kyle's POV**

"Hey man, we've got enough wood for now, we shouldn't need any more than this" I said, turning to Jason

"Ok. Lets head back"He replied

We weren't too far from the base so it only took around 5 minutes to get back. As i walked into the camp i saw everyone crowded in the same area, apart from Flare who was asleep. No surprises there.

"Hey girls, what are you d-d-d... W-who's that?" I said shocked, as i pointed to a girl around my age. She had Crimson red hair. A white, knee-length summer dress with red at the bottom and around the neck cascaded over her c-cup bust and down her slim body, swaying in the gentle breeze. Her eyes, yellow, glistened in the light of the sun.

"And where is Latias?" I added

"Well" Said the girl in a somewhat familiar voice

"I am Latias"

How? This couldn't be right, Latias is a pokemon, and she's a human? Alright she did bear several, well, almost every similarity to the Eon Pokemon. But how could this be possible.

"B-B-B...B" I couldn't get my words out. The second time today a beautiful girl has appeared and i have been awestruck. She walked over to me and stood in front of me. She was about 5ft 8, the same height as Dawn.

"All Legendaries have the ability to transform from a pokemon, to a human form. And vice versa" She said, looked up at me as i just stood there with a dumb look on my face. She blushed at me staring at her and looked to the side rubbing her arm. I was 'brought back into the real wold' only when Jason coughed and nudged my arm.

"O-oh. erm. Yeah. Cool" I said laughing and rubbing my arm "And may i say you look great either way" She Blushed even harder and turned around trying to hide the redness on her cheeks

"Umm.. Thanks. Yeah"

She turned back around and hugged me. I was a little surprised but i soon got over it and hugged her back. We sat down, I woke up Flare to light the fire and we all talked about Latias, ate and laughed for the rest of the night. I noticed every now and then she would look at me and then look away sharply when i saw her. which made me think. *What does she mean by she thought i was 'Different'*.

After a while we decided to go to sleep. I gave my sleeping bad to Latias and decided to just sleep as i was. It was a good job it was summer. Suddenly, i heard a sound. Like a... CHAINSAW! I jumped up only to see Latias snoring to my left. *Thanks for that.* i thought. Tonight was going to be a long night...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, i've been rolling them out over the past few days. Did anyone guess that it would be Latias? Good, because now i don't have to feed you ice cream**

**Latias -Icecream? I want icecream**

**Author - I wasn't talking to you Latias**

**Flare -I heard icecream?! What flavour i'm STARVING!  
**

**Author - N- eugh.. as i said, i wasn't talking to any of you. No-one is getting icecream**

**Rachel&Liz - ooh! Icecream, count me in!**

**Author - Oh for fuck sake**

**Rachel slaps Author**

**Rachel - NO SWEARING!**

**BlazingLeviathan, Out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and girls, hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm feeling like i would like a little break from this story soon so if anyone would like to suggest a short story i could create I'd be thankful :) Also, don't forget to tell others about this story and tell them to input some constructive criticism (You could do that as well). Also, i will be adding an OC Character for Jonny in trade for buying him some Ben and Jerry's Ice cream.(Not in this chapter though)**

**Good trade... Good trade**

**Anyway, let's get this party started**

* * *

**Kyle's POV**

I awoke to an unusual scent, being unable to bring my heavy eyes to open. I quietly sighed. However, there was something... _weird_ about not just where in woke up... but the fact in wasn't alone. From what in deduced after moving my hands around a little, still unable to open my eyes, in was in a sleeping bag. *I didn't fall asleep in a sleeping bag?*. As well as this, in could tell in wasn't the only one in the sleeping bag too.

I tried harder to open my eyes but, still, no luck felt around a little more, in could feel skin, so it wasn't a Pokémon. As in felt around a little longer, in heard a quiet whimper from whoever it was next to me as in felt something squish and soft. Then it hit me... Whoever this was, laid beside me, pushing her plump ass closer to my nether region had me feeling... her boob. I screamed and struggled out of the cocoon like sleeping bag, running to the corner of the unusually large tent and sitting down. As in began to gain my vision, the soft shine of the sun that radiated through the tent helped me see who it was that had dragged me, unknowingly, into her sleeping bag. As I looked closer, I saw long, crimson locks flowing from the bag as she began to stir. My scream had seemed to wake everyone up.

"Latias!" I screamed, giving no consent for those who were still rubbing the sleep from their eyes "What the fu..." I stopped. As she turned her face towards me, if saw red, scratch marks coving her face, with the odd bruise here and there. Looking around at dawn, Liz and Rachel, if saw that Latias was not the only one with these features.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" I said, tearing up a little to see my friends hurt. Considering they weren't badly hurt, if was over reacting. But if hated to see them in the state they were. In. I ran over to each one individually, assessing their injuries.

* * *

**Liz's POV**

Kyle came over to me with a tear in his eye, gently lifting me up out of my sleeping bag. He placed his soft, warm hand on my face, caressing it. I felt my cheeks getting warmer. I couldn't believe how much he cared for me.

"W-w... What happened...?" He said, bring me into a hug. I couldn't tell him what had really happened... Last night, was un-predictable...

~Flashback~

Kyle fell into a peaceful rest, allowing only the odd grunt or snort, which I must say was quite cute, emerge from his sealed lips. The atmosphere thickened between us, you could almost feel it. Dawn slowly crawled over to Kyle, all three pairs of eyes following her as she did so. She layer on her side behind him, as she tried to lay the blanket over him. Faster than anyone could blink, the blanket was whipped away, dragging Dawn away from Kyle as it did so.

I looked in shock to see Rachel, her eyes sea blue, sweat falling off of her brow.

"Do not! Touch! Kyle!" Rachel said, loud enough for everyone to hear it but not loud enough for it to wake Kyle up. I stood there, shocked, well... Not that shocked because frankly I wish I could have done that. Dawn stood up, anger in her eyes, staring daggers at Rachel.

It all went downhill from there...

~end flashback~

"Pack up the tent. Get in your balls. Latias, keep that form if will carry you and Dawn. Let's move" Kyle said with a stern but shaky voice. We knew not to question him. He had never, in all mine or anyone's time of knowing him spoke to us... Like that. We knew it was because he was worried about us. The deep gashed on out body only made him worse.

3rd person

As tall, blonde haired man tumbled through the glass doors of the pokecentre

"Joy" he pleaded, struggling to catch his breath "help them"? Nurse Joy turned around to see her cousin, tumbling over to the desk as he placed two poke balls in front of her. No words were said, he, along with the two unconscious beauties on his back, were rushed into the surgery room. As he placed the two young women on the beds, and released two now unconscious Pokémon, also placed them onto the bed, Nurse Joy tried her best to coax the man into being treated, who obviously had no regard for how far his stamina would be able to take him. After walking out, he sat in the waiting area, worried. Collapsing due to exhaustion.

* * *

Several hours passed. Several stitches. Several injections of aesthetic. The girls were all fixed up, and transferred to one of the bigger rooms in the pokecentre. Kyle had since been treated and had been also transferred to the room. Altough he hadn't woke since he collapsed. The girls sat there, looking down at the once who cared so much for them. The one that did so much and never expected anything in return. The one who had almost killed himself trying to reach a pokecentre for something that would have been able to wait another day.

They sighed "sorry" they said in unison. They all showed slight signs of a smile. They didn't have to speak to know that they were all forgiven.

"Umm" Dawn spoke up "I don't know about all of you... But if really like Kyle. And, if wouldn't mind sharing if we ever got the chance" she said, smiling to each of them as they looked up.

"Garde. Gar gar Gardevoir"

"Loppunny lop"

"They said they would be happy to, as long as we don't fight anymore. The same goes for me" Latias said, translating the poke speak.

For the next hour or so, they all say there on the bed beside their 'crush' so to speak, stroking his hair as he slept.

* * *

**Kyles POV**

I woke to feel something smooth running through my hair, it was wonderful.

"Mm" if said, slowly opening my eyes to see four beautiful girls sat there, Rachel caressing my hand while Dawn stroked my hair "How are you guys?" if asked, trying to get up, only to be struck with pain from close to every single part of my body.

"Hey" the Loppuny said gently, carefully laying me back down "go careful. Nurse Joy said you almost... Died yesterday" you could hear the sadness in her voice, it made me feel a little depressed. I was glad they were alright

"Don't worry" if said with a smile "Just need to walk it off and I'll be fine" if said, once again trying to get up. This time, if was pushed back down by Latias as she laid above me, one had and one leg on either side of my body

"Kyle, you need to rest. You heard Liz, go careful. And if you think you will be able to get out of this bed you have another thing coming. Because if needed if will stay like this for days." she said smiling, proud of her cunning plan to keep me put

I smirked, and started laughing lightly

"What's so funny, huh?" Latias said

"So, you don't think I can get you off of me? I do believe you forgot something really important"

"Did I now? And what would that be? "She replied, smirking her ass off.

"You're ticklish!" if yelled as if raised my hand, ready for war. I got the first hit, as my weapons of mass destruction, also known as 'hands', attacked her, sending her into a laughing fit having only short breaths of air to tell me to stop. I would've carried on if it wasn't for my cousin who acted like my mom screaming at me for not resting. I loved her but god; she was a bore at times.

After being bored out of my mind for the next couple of hours, we all decided to go to sleep. Or so the others thought. Oh no, if had plans. I was happy that everyone decided to sleep in either another room or on the floor/sofa as it made my job of escaping much easier. After a few minutes of contemplating how my devious scheme would pan out if set it into action. I found it relatively easy to get out, making a few ninja jumps on the way for added effect. There was no particular reason if wanted to get out. I just wanted to go for a walk around and get some fresh air. I always found that going for a walk helped with anything. It helped clear my mind and relax. If anything bad ever happened, like when my uncle had died, if just went on a walk, most of the time near the forest that was close to town even if it was just to talk to some of the wild Pokémon. I remember meeting a ponyta there which my brother caught after if convinced her to go with him. So many good memories in that forest.

As if strolled along the patterned cobble road, gazing up as the silver moon reflected the light of the hidden sun onto the now shimmering grass beside the path, if heard a quiet sob. I looked around, straining my eyes to see, as if obviously didn't eat enough carrots as a child. (Thanks, Mom). After a good while, I was able to locate what produced whimpers and cry's, and it led me to a little Zorua. It looked only a baby, with its black and dark grey fur there was no wonder I struggled to find it. But one thing did stand out was it was purple. A shiny. It was hard tyo make out with such a lack of light but there were faint bruses on its face and body.

I approached cautiously.

"Hey there little one, are you ok?" I said in the most smooth, calming voice I could. The sudden sound made the Zorua jump and let out a little yip, which I couldn't help but laugh at. I began to slowly walk my way closer, holding my hand out.

"Don't worry; I'm here to help you. Are you ok?" Aparently, I got too close as the little fox lunged at me.

"Go away! You're evil!" It left large red scratch marks along my right forearm, drawing small streams or crimson blood. It hurt, but I couldn't risk scaring the little one anymore. I sat down where I stood.

"Why do you think I'm evil?" I asked, a little sad that he or she made such an assumption.

"Because!" It screamed! "You're a human and you will be just like my old master who hurt me!" it said between sobs.

"Well, I don't think I can prove to you that im not like that, but you will have to trust me on this one. I won't try to capture you or force you to come with me. But I do know you need to be seen by a nurse to treat those bruses. But if you choose not to come with me, I will stay here until you do. I'm only trying to help you."

The little purple fox looked down.

"B-but, how do I know I can trust you?" the sadness in its voice as painful to hear.

"Well, how's about you ask my friends when we get to the centre?" It still looked vey reluctant.

"O-ok… But I'm leaving as soon as were done" it said, the collapsing onto the floor.

**OOooOooooOHhhhHHhhh, Could this shiny Zorua become a new Team Member? Maybe Maybe not. Apologies for not posting for a while just had writers block baddd. Hope you enjoyed**

**-Blazing Leviathan, out**


End file.
